The Cold Blood Chronicles
by Admiral Averoxian Burnen
Summary: This is a story about my DJ stage character, DJ Cold Blood. He's under attack by a bunch of ponies who want to BRUTALLY MURDER HIM!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, DJ Cold Blood's nickname mean's what it says... this pony is cold-blooded.

His real name is Coldere Blueblood, and when I say he's cold-blooded, I mean that a lot of the blood cells running through out his body are frozen over, making his body extremely cold to the touch. His breath is a bunch of snowy ice crystals, and his smile scare's ponies, since his teeth look like icicles. His mane and tail are stripes of different shades of blue, and his body is icy blue.

Coldere is a professional DJ and mix artist. He is a master at the synthesizer, and he is bi-sexual. He's dating a gay pony named Noteworthy, and they are both living in DJ Pon-3's house. They go around Equestria doing gigs and getting lots and lots of money. He became known as DJ Cold Blood after revealing his cold secret to the world. Nopony knows who his father or mother were, or if they're even alive. Noteworthy often showed great affection towards Coldere, and that's when they started going out.

Now being fourteen years old, Coldere had a problem. A group of ponies dedicated to killing ponies had identified him, and added him to the kill-list. They're known as the M.T.O, which stands for Massacre The Outliers. They are an illegal group, which means if Averoxian found out about them, they would all be executed. Coldere had heard this about five minutes ago, so he had to be prepared.

He Did Not Want To Die.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The First Attack

The M.T.O is lead by a pony simply known as X-naz, who had a very extreme criminal record of theft, murder, assault, and unauthorized declaration for war. He was the pony who supplied Averoxian with the means to destroy the government and they had a deal at first, but Averoxian betrayed the deal. Now, X-naz wanted revenge. He formed the M.T.O on purpose for an excuse to kill innocent ponies, and he has killed a lot of ponies. Averoxian threatened to destroy him and his territory if he didn't stop, but X-naz simply moved to a new part of the country of West Equestria. He currently secretly keeps the group running, killing off any pony he can find with the slightest genetic defect, and he heard about Coldere not too long ago.

Coldere heard the news about his reveal to M.T.O, and started training himself all the combat techniques he could find.

He received the first attack today, and was less than ready enough.

While Coldere was walking down his street in Canterlot, going to DJ Pon-3's apartment, when a yellow pony and a purple pony with impressive hair jumped off a roof of a house, and charged straight at him. By sheer instinct, Coldere through himself at the ground, horizontally to the attacking ponies. As they were slowing down, afraid to trip, he jumped up and threw himself sideways at them, knocking them both down. Coldere snapped into a fighting stance, and the purple pony was the first one to get up.

"Who are you?!" Coldere demanded.

"We are both part of M.T.O. At least, we were, until we went rogue." the purple one said.

"We just want to fight ponies, for the fun of it." the yellow one said.

"And we're gonna fight you! You were the latest target anyway." said the purple one. With that, he headbutted at Coldere, who dodged the attack, pushing him in the direction he was going. The yellow one jump kicked Coldere into a tree, and Coldere got up... a little too late. The purple one jumped up and fell, about to deliver the KO blow, when out of nowhere Noteworthy came spiraling through the air, smashing the purple one in the stomach, sending him flying. Noteworthy landed swiftly, but the purple pony was knocked out after slamming into the wall of one of the nearby houses. The yellow pony charged, apparently steamed with rage, but was intercepted by Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon-3).

Vinyl had a crazy smile on her face, and began stomping on the yellow pony, until he was knocked out.

"Holy...thanks alot, guys." Coldere exclaimed.

"What happened?" Noteworthy asked.

"They jumped off of a roof, and charged me. They said they were rogue M.T.O members." Coldere said.

"Do you know their names?" Vinyl said.

"No. But we could easily find out." Coldere said.

So they dragged the two ponies home, and waited for them to wake up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Team Up

After Vinyl Scratch, Noteworthy and Coldere got home, the purple pony was the first one to wake up.

"What the? What? WHERE AM I?" He exclaimed, obviously frightened.

"We beat the crap out of you, then we took you to our place." Noteworthy said.

"Now, don't speak, unless you have an answer. What are your names?" Coldere asked.

"My name is Marrote. That is my brother, Marrow." the purple one, Marrote, said. Marrow got up, and freaked out way more than Marrote did.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO M- oh... never mind." Marrow exclaimed, looking around at his surroundings.

"Hello Marrow. We would like to know why you attacked our friend, NOW." Vinyl demanded. Marrow looked confused.

"Since when did I attack your friend? OH YEAH. Sorry about that. We were just in a fighting mood, after beating our way out of the M.T.O." Marrow said.

"Well, you didn't have to take it out on him!" Noteworthy yelled. Marrote and Marrow looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at them.

"Actually, yes, we did. He was the next one on our kill list, and we decided we'd at least try." Marrow said.

"You know what? This is a bunch of shit. Why were we even attacking him, if we're supposed to be the rogue ones?" Marrote said.

"That gives me an idea..." Coldere said.

"What?" Marrow and Marrote said at the same time.

"It sounds stupid and strange, but what if we teamed up and became friends to stop the M.T.O from trying to kill me?" Coldere replied. Noteworthy looked at him.

"What? How can we trust these two? They attacked you!" Noteworthy exclaimed.

"I know, but we can all try to get along, just until we stop M.T.O, right? I can't believe nopony has ever thought of this before! Taking down M.T.O!" Coldere said. Marrow, Marrote, Noteworthy and Vinyl all stopped and considered this idea.

"It wouldn't be so terrible... these two seem like pretty good fighters..." Vinyl commented.

"And they didn't attack us when they woke up, which means they get along easily. Right, you two?" Noteworthy said. Marrow and Marrote both nodded.

"So... team up?" Coldere asked.

"Team up." Noteworthy said.

"Yeah, sure." Vinyl said.

And so, the five ponies teamed up, and began training, for they all knew the attacks to come.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Attacked Again

Coldere, Vinyl Scratch, Noteworthy, Marrow, and Marrote were all going to the arms dealer on the outskirts of the country, to get some weapons. When they got there, they were surprised and a little more than pissed.

"Hey, we're here to buy some rifles, specifically assault class." Marrote said. They had agreed to let him do all the talking.

"Well, we got some bashkir meletive 47s, some equestrittack pistols, and some grenades." the dealer said. "We also got some M. , like requested!" And at that, two ponies wearing M.T.O fighting armor appeared from behind him, emerging from the trailer he sold his guns at. They didn't have any guns, which meant they were melee fighters. Marrote had told them that. The first pony charged straight at Coldere, and the second one attacked all four others. _Great..._ Coldere thought.

Coldere had realized that he didn't need fighting skills to defend himself, he needed pure instinct, swift and powerful. The pony that was charging at him, Number one as he was called, according to Marrote, stopped right as he was about to collide with Coldere, reared back, and threw himself forward. The sudden stop had caused Coldere to flinch, and he was met by an extremely powerful slam in the head. Number One turned around, and as Coldere got up, One rear-kicked him into the air, where he stayed for about two seconds, and landed on the trailer.

"Hey!" the arms dealer called. Coldere was down...but only for about ten , Noteworthy, Marrow and Marrote were having a hard time as well. Vigil, the pony that attacked them, was having a fun time.  
Vigil kicked Marrow in the face, which propelled Vigil into the air, then did a double kick into Noteworthy's side, which caused Noteworthy to cough up blood. Vinyl surprised Vigil though, and headbutt him as he was turning around. knocking him down, and out. Number One was about to charge her, but Coldere jumped up, tackled One, and started beating the shit out of him.

After that, they all looked at the arms dealer.

"Uh, no hard feelings?" he begged.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Real War Begins

After Marrow and Marrote beat the crap out of the arms dealer, stole his weapons, then shot his legs with them, them, Coldere, Noteworthy, and Vinyl went back home to Canterlot.

Back in Vinyl's house, they were checking the weapons to make sure they all functioned correctly, when the windows of the house all shattered, and seven gas grenades were thrown in. Vinyl quickly grabbed them and threw them back outside, then picked up her weapon, an Kolton-67, (Which is basically an AK-47). Marrow and Marrote both grabbed their brustallion revolvers and threw themselves up on either side of the door. The first two MTO soldiers who walked in were shot to death by Marrote, and Marrow shanked the third with his knife. Noteworthy then grabbed his claw horseshoes, and charged outside fearlessly, followed by Marrote, Marrow, Vinyl and Coldere. When they got outside, they immediately regretted it, for waiting for them in their front lawn were fifty, maybe one hundred MTO foot soldiers, armed to the teeth with swords and rifles. Coldere had his dual long swords, and was the first pony to charge.

"DEATH TO THE MTO!" Coldere yelled, and he was followed by his friends, and a large number of Averoxian's Royal Guards and Soldiers, known as Burnen Military. Coldere sprinted at an MTO soldier, dodged his jab, then sliced the soldiers side on the way by, blood gushing. A soldier that was behind that one was about to intercept Coldere, but Coldere blocked his swing, stabbed him in the chest twice.

Vinyl had slammed into an MTO soldier, knocking him down, then shot him in the face while he was down. The soldier behind Vinyl charged, but stopped as Vinyl turned and shot him up his chest.

Noteworthy sprinted straight at one pony, psyched him out, and jumped over him, slicing the soldiers back on the way down, landing and stabbing a pony beneath him. But when he saw who he'd just killed, he couldn't believe it; this pony was IDENTICAL to the one he'd just killed.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Great

Coldere, Marrow, Marrote, Vinyl and Noteworthy, along with the Burnen Military and Defense were all fighting a bulk of the MTO foot soldiers sent to kill Coldere. Noteworthy had just discovered that each time you kill one MTO, another one grew from the one you killed. He didn't bother telling the others though; he was in his combat mode. As he ran by one MTO, he slashed its chest open, and out came another one, but before it could get out completely, Noteworthy lopped off its head and another did not emerge from it.

"Guys! Aim for the heads!" Noteworthy yelled through the fighting.

"Okay! I noticed!" Vinyl yelled back. They really needed walkie talkies or something.

"Awright!" Coldere exclaimed, slicing open an MTO mid sentence. The fighting continued, MTOs dying left to right, all of it happening in Vinyl's front yard.

At one point, Coldere tripped, and an MTO soldier jumped up, about to stab his head into the ground, but a one of the Royal Guards jumped in front of the soldier, and was impaled. Coldere then realized what was up. Averoxian had sent these ponies to protect him. _Thank you, Averoxian, _Coldere told himself. The fight was almost over, and there were dozens of MTO and Burnen Military corpses everywhere.

When the fight was finally over, they were all huffing and panting, still fairly alert. They gathered in the middle of the yard, while the Military cleared away and burned the corpses.

"They said they plan on establishing a military base here, and locking down the city." Vinyl informed her friends.

"I'm guessing they want us to stay here for the mean time?" Marrote asked.

Vinyl nodded. "Yes, they don't want anypony coming in or out of the perimeter they're setting up."

"Great." Marrow, Marrote, Coldere and Noteworthy said at the same time.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
